


Heat

by captainhurricane



Series: Kinktober 2017 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Space boyfriends make a mess.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> best bois? best bois.
> 
> word of the day is deepthroating / face-sitting so i went with both

“Come on, big boy, you’re not going to choke me,” Keith keeps saying as he tugs his only slightly reluctant boyfriend up the bed towards his face. They’re both breathless already, naked from head to toe and every sense filled with each other.

 

Shiro’s lip is bitten raw as he finally straddles Keith’s face, his hand wrapped around his swollen, throbbing dick.

“You sure?” Shiro whispers, careful to position himself right, his muscled thighs quivering as Keith drags his nails over them to reach Shiro’s ass.

 

“Never been more sure,” Keith murmurs and parts his lips.

 

Something inside Shiro clicks as he feeds Keith his dick, fraction of an inch by fraction of an inch. Keith’s nails dig deeper into his skin, Keith’s eyelashes tickling his pink cheeks as he gurgles. Carefully Shiro pulls back a bit to let Keith breathe, then goes onwards again.

“Fuck, baby,” he hisses, leaning forward to grab the headboard. He can’t look away from Keith between his thighs, the obscene stretch of Keith’s lips around his cock. Again Shiro pulls back, again he pushes onwards until Keith chokes.

“You alright?” Shiro reaches down to rub saliva from the corner of Keith’s mouth.

 

“Mmmm,” says Keith and grabs two handfuls of Shiro’s ass, pulling him back. 

 

Shiro curses, his prosthetic fingers close to crushing the headboard. His hips carefully push onwards, Keith’s neck arches until Shiro’s entire length is all the way in, his pubic hair probably tickling Keith’s nose, his heavy balls brushing against Keith’s chin.

“You’re doing great, baby,” Shiro murmurs and adjusts his position. His thigh muscles bulge and strain as he puts more of his weight on them, keeping himself above Keith just enough to be able to start moving.

 

Keith chokes, but he shakes his head vehemently when Shiro begins to pull away. His cock is absolutely throbbing, pulsing inside the wet heat of Keith’s mouth, Keith’s tongue doing its best to lap up the pre-cum.

“I-I’m gonna move now, baby, alright?” Shiro’s hips begin to roll and rock onwards and backwards, pulling his dick out until just the tip is on Keith’s lips, then onwards to fill Keith. Keith’s grip on Shiro is made of iron, but he doesn’t tug or trash, doesn’t show any of their usual signs for distress so Shiro keeps going. He drags his fingers through Keith’s hair- still keeps the other one on the headboard for better balance- and keeps murmuring soft nothings.

 

“You’re doing so good, baby, you look so good, you feel so good. You were right, we should have tried this earlier, because you look so fucking good like this.”

 

Keith’s little noises are completely muffled, saliva and tiny rivulets of semen staining his mouth and chin when Shiro pulls back enough to look.

“You doing good, baby?”

Keith licks his lips, lazily. He withdraws his hand from Shiro’s ass to grab a hold of his dick. He gives it a few pumps and hums as he brings it back to his lips.

“I’ve got you right where I want you,” Keith purrs, his voice rough. His tongue is so quick and pink and wet as it twirls around Shiro’s tip, lapping at it and licking it until Shiro’s hips buck in their own volition.

 

Shiro groans. “Fuck, baby, open your mouth then. Open it more and let me fuck it properly. You look so good around my dick, sweetheart.” He grabs a handful of Keith’s hair, moaning louder when Keith swallows him whole again. Shiro’s hips begin to move again, quicker. They roll and they rock, his cock barely withdrawing from Keith’s mouth.

 

Shiro shudders and trembles, his thigh muscles quivering with tension as he tries to keep himself somewhat in check. Keith’s hair is damp with sweat in his fingers, Keith himself gurgling and choking and still dutifully opening up to him until finally Keith gives his hips a push and Shiro withdraws.

 

He hasn’t come yet, not just yet, but almost does when he takes a look at Keith’s flushed face.

“Baby, you good?” Shiro rubs his thumb over those pink, raw lips.

 

Keith inhales and exhales deeply, then he nods. “Fuck my face until you finish, Takashi.” He’s already opening his mouth again and sticking out his tongue before the sentence is even finished. He’s so hungry for it that Shiro has to grab his own base to not climax on the spot. He’ll eat Keith’s ass afterwards for as long as Keith wants: his baby is doing so good with this.

 

“Don’t have to swallow all of it if you can’t, baby, you know it, right?” Shiro pushes back in, his cock positively throbbing. He keeps a firm hold of the base this time, pushing and pushing until Keith’s eyes are squeezed closed and his mouth and throat constrict around Shiro’s length. Only then Shiro lets go to grab Keith’s hair.

 

He closes his own eyes and lets go. His hips go wild, his balls smacking against Keith’s chin, his cock filling every inch of Keith’s mouth and probably coating his insides with his semen.

“Oh, fuck, f-fuck, baby, your mouth-“ The smack of Shiro’s hips is savage, his cock pulsing and pulsing until finally he moans his way through a climax, rubbing his hips against Keith’s face until he’s sure most of his load is inside.

 

Only then he pulls back to the sound of Keith gagging and coughing.

“Oh fuck,” Shiro hisses, instantly cupping that beloved face. “Baby, baby, swallow, you can do it, baby, you can do it-“

Keith whines, his throat working overtime before he turns his head to spit on the pillows. He’s a mess when he turns to look back at Shiro: chin and lips coated with saliva and semen, more trickling out of his mouth with every second.

“Damn,” Keith croaks, his skin and lips red.

 

“Fuck, Keith,” Shiro hisses and kisses his mouth carefully, licking at his lips until most of the mess is gone. “You’re so good to me, baby. So good.” He strokes Keith’s hair, nuzzles against his cheek until Keith lets out a hoarse little laugh.

 

“I trusted you to stop if it was too much,” Keith whispers. “But you know I like this shit.”

 

Shiro sighs. He can’t deny that the sight of Keith between his thighs, swallowing his load and letting Shiro use him isn’t a turn on. “I think you deserve a reward,” Shiro whispers and kisses Keith’s cheek, rubbing his chin.

 

“Didn’t come yet so,” Keith whispers back and makes a surprised little noise when Shiro turns him around. “Oh?”

 

“And you know what shit I like, sweetheart,” Shiro chuckles and lays down. Keith’s perfect firm buttocks are silky soft to touch and as heated as the rest of him. Shiro lays his lips on one, then the other.

 

Keith’s hips buck up.

**Author's Note:**

> don't do this at home unless you trust your partner 100% and know they'll stop if it's too much for u (or them) 
> 
> also 
> 
> who's ready for season 4??? because I AM BRING IT ON


End file.
